


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, What child is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: My crazy brains ideas based on the original preview for the season 16 Christmas episode. Pre-supposes that Nick and Ellie have a FWB relationship...





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

Ellie Bishop was a planner. Her job didn’t always mesh with that aspect of her temperament, but for the most part she generally knew what to expect. When the day started she hoped they’d have a quiet day ahead of the Christmas break to catch up on paperwork. Then at the end of the day she’d go home and get ready to head to Oklahoma for a family Christmas. However fate had thrown her a curve ball. Instead she was at Gibbs’ house on protective duty of an infant while they attempted to figure out who he was. She was an obvious choice for this assignment, as was Nick, as they didn’t have little people waiting at home the way McGee did, and Ellie did still owe him for last Christmas after all.

“I need to make a call, you ok with him if I step outside for a minute?” Ellie asked Nick once things had settled down after their arrival.

“Yeah, go ahead we’ll be just fine.” Nick replied as he cradled the small boy in his arms.

Ellie stepped out onto the front porch, the cold air tickling her nose. She pulled out her phone and selected the FaceTime app and hit connect. After a moment her brother George’s face filled the screen. “Bad news big brother.” Ellie began.

“Let me guess, something came up with work and you aren’t coming home.” George finished.

“Yeah, I’m not sure if I will be able to get away at all, but for the moment I have to stay put. Nick and I drew a last minute protective duty.” Ellie replied.

“You and Nick, huh? You sure you didn’t volunteer for that duty?” George teased.

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Ok fine, yes I volunteered, but not for the reason you are implying. Last Christmas I took a case last minute that almost kept McGee from spending his kids first Christmas with them. I couldn’t let that happen again, especially now that they are a year old. Anyway can you break it to mom I’m not coming home? If I can get away in a few days I’ll let you know, but for right now don’t plan on me making it home this year.” She said.

“I’ll tell mom. Be careful Ellie.” George warned.

“I’ll be fine, it’s babysitting duty for an actual baby, I’ll fill you in later.” Ellie answered.

“Be careful anyway.” George replied.

Ellie rolled her eyes again. “I need to go, I’ll talk to you later.”

She sat down on the porch for a moment after she disconnected the call. She didn’t know how long she sat there before the front door opened and Nick poked his head out. “You ok out here?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ellie replied, her face betraying her.

“What do you say we take him for a walk?” Nick suggested. “We can talk while we walk, away from listening ears.”

“Ok.” Ellie replied as she followed him inside the house and bundled the baby up. Nick got the stroller set up and once Ellie had the baby buckled into the car seat he wrestled the car seat into the stroller.

“Alright B, what’s on your mind?” Nick asked once they were away from Gibbs’ house.

“Why do you think something is on my mind?” Ellie replied.

Nick stopped and looked at her. “Ellie, I think after the last few months I have a unique understanding of how your mind works, and I can definitely tell when you are distracted and not yourself.”

Ellie took a deep breath. “Its stupid. I had this five year plan when I was married, and with my plan this Christmas would have been the year that we’d be living in our own home and either pregnant with our first child or spending our first Christmas as parents. In my mind I had it all planned out.” Ellie answered honestly.

“And instead not only do you not have that life, but you are stuck with me, in Gibbs house, taking care of someone else’s baby.” Nick supplied.

“I wouldn’t call it stuck with you. I mean if I had to do this assignment with anyone I’m glad it’s you.” Ellie answered with a small smile.

Nick watched Ellie as she leaned over the stroller to check on the baby and forced himself to swallow the lump that was forming there. He bumped his shoulder to hers as they both gazed down at the baby. “I’m glad I’m on this assignment with you too.” He said.

“Wouldn’t be the same with McGee?” Ellie teased.

“Oh it actually might be easier with McGee, I mean come on the man has twins. One baby would be easy for him, but it’s more fun with you.” Nick replied.

“This is fun?” Ellie teased.

Nick shrugged. “More fun than sitting at home alone while everyone else gets ready for the holidays.” He muttered as he pushed the stroller down the sidewalk.

“Thought you had plans for Christmas.” Ellie asked.

“I was going to spend it with my sister, but she made other plans.” Nick answered.

“What are Lucia and Amanda doing for Christmas?” Ellie asked.

“Lucia surprised her at school and they went to Miami for the week.” Nick answered.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Ellie asked.

“What was I supposed to say?” Nick said. “I apparently don’t have anyone to spend the holidays with? Why do you think I volunteered to go to Afghanistan last Christmas?”

“Nick.” Ellie replied softly. “Ok you are spending Christmas with me.”

“Isn’t that what we are doing now?” Nick asked.

“Right now we are working. I know it doesn’t feel like work but it’s work. If we get this wrapped up in time I’m driving to Oklahoma, and you are coming with me.” Ellie answered.

“Ellie, I’ll be fine you don’t have to do that.” Nick said.

“You aren’t fine. That familiarity goes both ways, I know you too. The last time you told me you were fine and I knew you weren’t you ended up in jail. Not happening again.” Ellie replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder while they walked.

“I can’t believe I did that, thanks for listening that night.” Nick said.

“Anytime, that’s what friends are for, right?” Ellie replied.

“Is that what we are?” Nick asked, his mind flashing to their three days unplugged and to some very NSFW very steamy moments after goat yoga.

Ellie blushed, as if she could see what was going through Nick’s mind. “I don’t think we should go there right now. I mean we are in Gibbs’ neighborhood after all, but it might be something we can revisit later.” She answered.

“Promise?” Nick teased.

“Yes, and we will have plenty of time in my truck on the way to Oklahoma, or we could always unplug at my apartment again and discuss it then.” Ellie countered.

“I’m fairly certain if we unplugged again we wouldn’t get any more talking done this time than the last time.” Nick replied suddenly serious.

“How about we get this little guy back in the house and see if the rest of the team has had any luck figuring out who he is before this conversation goes somewhere we can’t come back from.” Ellie suggested as she propelled the stroller up the sidewalk in front of Gibbs’ house. 

Two days later

They finally had the break in the case they needed and reunited the baby with his family. Ellie rushed home for a quick shower and to grab her already packed suitcase before heading to Nick’s apartment. As she raised her hand to knock on the door she paused, wondering for the millionth time if this was a bad idea. Deciding to throw caution to the wind she rapped on the door and held her breath.

Nick opened the door. “I didn’t think you were serious Ellie.” He said.

“I was, but we aren’t leaving until morning.” Ellie replied.

“So why are you here now?” Nick asked.

Ellie took a step closer and crashed her lips on his. He returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion and ardor. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” Nick queried while she rested her head on his bare chest sometime later.

She shrugged. “That case was tougher than I expected.” She said.

“You got attached to the little guy didn’t you?” Nick asked.

“That was part of it.” Ellie replied.

“What’s the rest?” Nick pressed.

“Does there have to be more?” Ellie asked.

“No, but I can see the wheels turning in your head. I know there is more.” Nick answered.

“We should get some sleep, I want to get on the road by five thirty.” Ellie replied.

“Whatever you want B.” Nick said as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

The next morning 

Ellie’s alarm went off at quarter to five and she realized she was alone in Nick’s bed. She pulled on his shirt and went to look for him in the small apartment. She found him in the kitchen fully dressed making breakfast.

“What time did you get up?” Ellie asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Around four. Couldn’t sleep anymore and you looked so peaceful, so I got a shower and packed my suitcase, assuming you still want me to come.” Nick answered.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to come?” Ellie asked.

“Just wanted to make sure. I don’t want things to be weird between us.” Nick answered.

“Last night wasn’t anything new for us, why would it be weird?” Ellie asked.

“Hey if it’s not weird for you it’s not weird for me.” Nick answered as he served breakfast. “After we eat you can grab a shower and I’ll clean up and load your truck.”

They ate quickly in a companionable silence and then wordlessly Ellie dumped her plate in the sink and headed for the shower. Nick filled two travel cups with the remainder of the coffee and added their favorite flavored creamer to both before securing the lids. When he heard the shower turn off he hurriedly rinsed the dishes, loaded them in the dishwasher, and started it. He then made his way into the bedroom where Ellie was dressing. “Your suitcase ready?” He asked.

“Just about. Here, catch.” Ellie answered as she tossed him the keys to her truck. She grabbed a few items out of the suitcase before zipping it up for him to take to the truck. 

When he returned he found her fully dressed and finishing her makeup, he took a beat to appreciate the moment before announcing his presence. “Ready when you are.” He said.

“I’m ready.” She replied as she shoved her makeup bag and hairbrush in her overnight bag. “Let’s get on the road.”

“If you are sure about this, then let’s go.” Nick replied as he took her bag and exchanged it for a cup of coffee.

They went around the apartment turning off lights, and Nick turned the thermostat down. One last cursory search they had everything needed for the trip and Nick locked the door and they headed to the truck. 

“What time did you tell your parents to expect us?” Nick asked once the trip was well underway.

“I didn’t. They don’t know we’re coming. I figured we’d surprise them.” Ellie answered.

“Oh I’m pretty sure they will be surprised.” Nick muttered. “What are you going to tell them about why I’m with you?”

“I figured the truth, your plans fell through and I needed a navigator.” Ellie answered.

“Somehow I don’t see your brothers buying that.” Nick replied.

“You afraid of my brothers? You could take them, and they know it. They are all talk anyway.” Ellie said.

“Tell that to Buckner.” Nick replied.

“Buckner isn’t you, and I don’t need protected anymore, least of all from you.” Ellie said seriously. “Besides I don’t care what they think.”

“Since when? You talk to your brothers more often in a week than I talk to Lucia in a month.” Nick asked.

“They won’t understand, they can’t. Not when they don’t understand this job and how consuming it is sometimes.” Ellie answered darkly.

“Well I’ve only met your brothers once, but you know whatever you say B.” Nick said. “Do you want me to drive for awhile?”

“When we stop for gas we can grab some dinner and you can drive if you want to.” Ellie answered. “We are making really good time.”

They stopped for gas, and grabbed dinner to go before getting back on the road. Ellie was right they were making good time. When they were an hour away from their destination Ellie’s phone rang with a different ring tone than the one they had been ignoring all day. This call was from Gibbs and they both knew he wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important. Ellie answered the call. “Hey boss, what’s going on?” 

“Bishop, do you have any idea why your brothers are calling me?” Gibbs barked.

“Probably because I’ve been ignoring their calls all day.” Ellie replied.

“Rule three. Call your brothers.” Gibbs instructed.

“I’m on my way to Oklahoma to surprise them. I should be there within the hour, but I want it to be a surprise.” Ellie said.

“I can buy you some time Bishop. Merry Christmas, tell Torres the same.” Gibbs replied before disconnecting the call.

“Did you tell him your plan?” Nick asked.

“Nope, but he’s Gibbs. He knows all.” Ellie answered.

“Do you think he knows about last night?” Nick asked.

Ellie shrugged. “Do you care if he does? Would it change anything?” She countered.

“I don’t know, but if your family is all going to be at your parents house you might want to fix your makeup.” Nick suggested.

Ellie gave him a quizzical look.

“Look at your collarbone.” Nick instructed.

“Nick, why didn’t you say something earlier? I would have changed my shirt.” Ellie groused.

“Maybe I liked seeing it, but I have a feeling your brothers would not.” Nick replied.

“I thought this shirt covered where you marked me.” Ellie remarked.

“So you did notice.” Nick teased.

“Of course I did.” Ellie said with a faraway look in her eye.

“Ok, the GPS says to turn in half a mile, is that what we are doing?” Nick asked a while later.

“Actually there is a gas station coming up on the right. Pull in, I need to change my shirt and then I’ll drive the rest of the way.” Ellie instructed.

Nick did as he was told and climbed out of the cab and grabbed Ellie’s suitcase. She grabbed a less revealing shirt, reclosed the suitcase, and climbed back in the truck to change. Nick threw the suitcase back in the bed of the truck and climbed back in the cab in time to see her pull the shirt over her head. 

“Admiring your work?” Ellie teased.

“Maybe.” Nick said with a grin. “I should probably stop.”

“Probably.” Ellie replied.

“Hey Ellie?” Nick said once when Ellie pulled into the driveway.

“Yeah?” Ellie replied as she turned off the ignition.

“Thanks for this. Last night and bringing me here so I wouldn’t be alone.” Nick said as he caught her hand and pulled her close inhaling her scent. 

They sat there for a moment before Ellie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a brief but passionate kiss. “Thanks for coming with me.” She said before checking her reflection in the rear view mirror and hopping out of the truck. “Let’s go.”

They crept up the front steps and Ellie opened the wooden door. “Merry Christmas!” She shouted.

The Bishop family converged on her, and no one noticed Nick until Ellie took him by the wrist and pulled him into the fray making introductions. He had of course met John, Robbie, and George before but the rest of the family had only heard about him. There were lots of looks shared and they could tell everyone was wondering why he was there, but no one asked. There would be opportunities for those questions later.

“So we were trying to get ahold of you all day, now I know why you didn’t answer.” George asked.

“I heard. So you couldn’t get ahold of me so you called Gibbs? My boss? On Christmas Eve?” Ellie asked.

“We called him, but he didn’t pick up either. At first we thought maybe you were still on assignment, but then we got a text from Gibbs.” John said.

“Wait. You got a text message from Gibbs?” Nick asked. “This I gotta see.”

They showed him the text. It was written in what could only be classified as teenage girl speak. 

“Emily.” The partners said in unison.

“Guess he isn’t alone for Christmas either.” Nick mused.

“Guess not. Ready for that Eggnog now? Ellie asked.

“You don’t know how ready.” Nick replied.

“Wait you two. You are under the mistletoe. You know what that means.” Barbara Bishop said.

“This reminds me of last winter at the bait shop.” Nick remarked.

“Then kiss me like Luis did.” Ellie murmured.

“You got it Charlie.” Nick said as he dropped his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, a kiss unlike the one they had just shared in her truck.

“To be continued, much later?” Ellie whispered as she took him by the hand to get the long awaited eggnog.

“I don’t know what is going on between those two, but they aren’t just partners are they?” Russell Bishop asked his wife of many years.

“No, they aren’t but I don’t know if they even know it yet.” Barbara answered. “But I think he’s going to be around awhile.”

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Totally OOC I am sure, but I promised certain people I would post *something* lol


End file.
